1. Field
The present disclosure pertains to the field of information processing, and, more specifically, to the field of memory management and protection.
2. Background
Information processing systems, such as those including a processor or processors, may run two or more operating systems concurrently. Accordingly, memory may be apportioned between the operating systems, such that each operating system has its own dedicated resources, such as memory, input/output (I/O), memory-mapped hardware configuration information, etc. (generically referred to as “memory address space”).
One prior art technique for managing the memory between two or more operating systems running on one or more processors is to physically separate the memory accessed by each operating system. However, this can cause system cost to increase and may require extra devices or other hardware in a computer system, thereby increasing power consumption of the system.